<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allegiance Guide by SavageXBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676479">Allegiance Guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageXBunny/pseuds/SavageXBunny'>SavageXBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halam'shivanas Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cassandra Pentaghast is So Done, Cassandra Pentaghast's Disgusted Noises, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dorian Pavus is a Good Friend, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Riders, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn DLC, Dragonborn | Dovahkiin in Thedas (Dragon Age), Especially Miraak, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us you know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inquisitor Miraak, Love, Love Confessions, Miraak is 4000 years old, Miraak is Atmoran, Miraak misses Alina, Miraak's voice is sexy af though, Skyrim References, Skyrim Spoilers, Smart Is The New Sexy, Solas is shady, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageXBunny/pseuds/SavageXBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For nothing is hidden, that shall not be manifested; nor anything secret, that shall not be known and come to light"</p><p> </p><p>What if Alina never made it to Thedas as the Inquisitor? What if Miraak was still alive? Will he ever see her again? Find out in Allegiance Guide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halam'shivanas Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name was Miraak. Whatever name I had before has been lost to time and distant memories. I look out to Haven, the two unfamiliar moons gazing back at me. Where was Alina? When I had died I had not gone to Sovngarde. Instead I had come to this place called Thedas and am stuck fixing a problem I had nothing to do with. It is ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>"Ser, Herald."  A soldier greets walking past me. Before I met her another title to add would have been a gift. I would have flounced it about everywhere and rubbing it in like the arrogant ass I used to be. </p><p>"Herald." Solas the strange looking elf walks towards me. </p><p>"Solas." I nod my head.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a few questions I was hoping you could answer." I stay silent waiting for him to continue. "Where are you from? Your accent is strange." </p><p> </p><p>"I am from a continent named Atmora but I moved to Tamriel as a child. Your maps do not show it." I turn my head back up to keep looking at the moons.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you keep doing that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Doing what?" I face him again.</p><p>"You stare at the moons like you expect something to happen." He commented dryly earning a light chuckle from me.</p><p> </p><p>"Where I am from the moons are different. My wife loves them and always talked about how her people visited their moon."</p><p>"You were married?" He asks unsure if he should breach the subject. I glared at him.</p><p>"I still am. I was not a great person before I met her. For 4000 years I plotted my escape from a realm, I was champion to a divine being prior. I was cocky and arrogant, she was supposed to kill me when I met her. She did not."</p><p>"But you are..." He looks to my ears curiously.</p><p>"I am what fahliil? Human? So what. I have no problem with your ears, do you have a problem with mine?" </p><p> </p><p>"That is not what I had meant. Apologies, most humans judge others here by their race." He comments earning a harsher glare.</p><p>"Saying the term 'Most humans' is just as oppressive." I shake my head to calm down. "Regardless my wife is an elf, a Bosmer. Judging by what I have read you all do not have different types of elves here. No matter, you can compare the common people of her race to the Dalish, they live in trees but do not destroy or eat any for the sake of their green pact. They only eat meat, sometimes even eat parts of their enemies. Alas, she does not follow that." </p><p> </p><p>"How long do the elves of your Homeland live?" </p><p>"The snow elves that looked in complexion much like yourself lived for eternity. The High Elves live for about 300 years as do the Dark Elves, Wood Elves, and lastly Orcs. The Orcs have similar complexion to the Qunari but lack Horns, instead have tusks portruding from their mouths." </p><p> </p><p>"Fascinating!" He comments.</p><p> </p><p>"She thought so too. She studied everything from religion to magic, from swordsmanship to craftsmanship. She was a scholar always eager to learn."</p><p> </p><p>"She was a good woman." Solas comments. I grit my teeth avoiding to correct him, instead settling for a basic comment.</p><p> </p><p>"She is. She was better than I deserved, she saved me from my own destruction." I sigh lifting myself from the cold ground. "I will be heading in. It is late and we should rest, there is so, so much more to be done." He nods a farewell and returns to his cabin. 'Alina. You have mentioned this Dragon Age before, I hope I remember enough to get by.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Declarations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke with a shudder, as if an Elder Scroll was being opened. I looked over, there was no one on the cold other side of the bed. No Alina. I forget I am no longer in Tamriel. I sit there for a moment remembering my dreams. Just watching her smile as we waded behind the Lake behind Lakeview Manor. Lake Illinalta. It was her favorite she said. Because of the pretty view it gives her for sunrise.</p><p>I reached for my robes, the pale purplish blue seemed to be waning in strength, the enchantments beginning to no longer be as powerful as they used to. I placed them on the sink, using ice magic to put water in the bathtub before melting it with fire. I found a strange paste for brushing my teeth, it tasted nothing like the one from home made of Nirnroot and Ale. Sighing in relief he sat in the tub calmly. At least the could rest for a while before getting to the Chantry. He closed his eyes.</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>A knock on the door awoke him. </p><p>"Herald, you must see Lady Cassandra at once!" He groaned rubbing his eyes before stepping out of the tub. He put on the robes, boots and gloves grabbing his staff and sword placing the latter on his back, the sword resting on his hip. He looked at his mask sternly, glaring at it with the anger of a thousand sun's. He had gotten rid of it the moment he and Alina had wed. </p><p>"It cannot be." He traced the edges of the Daedric inspired artifact of his former life. 'You will never escape me Miraaak.' Hermaeus Mora's calculating slurring voice called to him from within his head. He threw the mask to the other end of the room. "Never again, Mora." </p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>The Chantry was a short walk from his cabin, it reminded him of the Temple's the Dragon Priests had for their fierce overlords. The Religion reminded him of the Skaal and their All-Maker. But these humans were harsh and not understanding. The Skaal did not judge anyone and kept to themselves, willing to part what knowledge they had should you become a Skaal-friend. These people were like the Thalmor, oppression is all they knew, putting mages behind bars for simply having been born with Magic. It was ridiculous. But alas, he was not here to judge he was here to help. He had to get back to her and he would not be able to do so if he was stuck here dealing with every mess. He entered the Hall slowly, taking in the sights of people walking down the halls.</p><p>"Ah you are finally here. Let us get started." The Ambassador he had learned was named Josie quiped putting her clipboard down.</p><p>"What is it you all wish to discuss?"</p><p>"Your magic is strange, your weapons and attire are enchanted but there are no rune-" He held a hand out stopping them right there.</p><p>"I do not wish to discuss where I got my belongings. I do not wish to discuss my Homeland any longer. My goal is to get home and the only way I can leave here is by sealing this damnable breach. I am not here to make friends I simply wish to return to my wife." His voice boomed with authority. While it may have been considered rude all he wanted to do was get back to her and he could never do so if these people plagued him with questions about his Homeland instead of working.</p><p>Leliana narrowed her eyes at him on edge. "Very well. The Inquisition has received an invitation to speak with a woman by the name of Mother Giselle. Speak with her, she has names and connections we could use." </p><p>"Good. Is that all? Then the time for talking is long past." At their nods he left the room. He could hear their gossip a mile away from the moment he left. It did not matter. He was not here for them. He was not a hero. He hears Hermaeus Mora chuckle in the background of his mind. 'But I would become one for her.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miraak's Appearance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just how My Miraak looks to me. This is the version that Alina knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>http://imgur.com/a/l9BXYKz </p><p> </p><p>That is the link, sorry I posted it a second ago but it was not showing up. Please let me know if this one does not work for you!</p><p>http://imgur.com/a/9aCo9ii</p><p>^There are two more!♥️♥️👌👌</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Third</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miraak misses her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wanders to the training grounds. He watches the Soldiers train, their faith was enlightening. Not their faith in him but their faith in their god. His god had abandoned him, but it had made sense why he had. Miraak had not completed his duty, it was to be expected. These people had no word on their god, they believed in a woman called Andraste, the woman who he supposedly was a herald for. He sighed again. He appeared to do that often. Was he stressed? Definitely. He took his leave instead heading to the tavern for food. He ordered soup and bitter ale, it was nothing like Honningbrew nor was it anything like Argonian Bloodwine.</p><p>He lifts the cup to his lips. It tasted more like the pitiful Black-Briar mead in all honesty. He heard giggles from behind, he turned his head to see a few women watching him eat. One of them began walking his way. He stayed silent waiting on her to speak.</p><p>"Herald. I was hoping you would be interested in joining me in dinner?" Her voice was almost a clean copy of Haelga from Riften. </p><p>"No."</p><p>"I see. It was worth a shot. Do let me know if your situation changes." She walks back to where she came from. He was not interested in another. Not while he roamed this Earth alive. </p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>He found paper and began to draw her, it seemed like she was the only thing on his mind. Before her he was largely independent, he cared not for others. He remembered her laughing at him the first time they met, he wanted nothing but to kill her. </p><p> </p><p>"The time comes when... What? Who are you to dare set foot here? Ahh..." He felt the power coursing through her veins, the power of Akatosh calling to him. It had been a long time since he had seen another female dragonborn but Alessia wasn't truly like a dov, only the blood of Akatosh helped her. "You are Dragonborn and yet... So you have slain Alduin...  Well done. I could have slain him myself when I still walked the earth, but I chose a different path. You have no idea of the power a true-" She burst out laughing hard. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he watched the woman laugh at him. "Do not mock me foolish girl!" She laughed harder nearly tumbling over to the ground.</p><p>"My name is Alina. Pleasure to meet you Miraak. Look I don't give two shits about whatever evil cliche you have going on because look, I am willing to free you. But I will do it in a easier safer way than what you propose, not to mention it would be nice to have someone to compare and relate to. This Dragonborn business sucks, everyone in Tamriel has something to do." Her words shook him.</p><p>"Why are you offering what you cannot give? I am trapped here and you are my only way out." He speaks angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermaeus Mora is a fickle master, you told me in another life. He is indeed, I have no desire to become his champion or slay you without at least trying to find a better alternative. If you would like I could find an alternative and meet you here through the black book to give updates on the situation. Not to mention think of a the adventures we could have!" Her smile is infectious. I think of a thousand ways to wipe it off of her face but I cannot. I will not. </p><p>"Very well. Search for a way for both of us to live, if there is no other way like I believe, we will fight at the Summit Of Apocrypha." </p><p>She waves her hand in front of her dismissively. "I have faith in this." That is more than I have at the moment, but I will give her a chance to prove useful.</p><p>I turn to begin walking towards Sahrohtaar, he lowers his head for me to mount. </p><p>"Oh and Miraak!" She calls out as I look back at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mul Qah Diiv!" The shouts full power manifests around her. She learned off of simply watching it, her thu'um was precise. </p><p>"Well done." That is the only compliment he would give. In that moment anyway, later he was seen throwing books and shouting seekers off of the Summit of Apocrypha, not that any were left alive to tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fourth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idle Conversation in the Hinterlands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hinterlands fell to his power. Well the bears there did anyway. He gained an army of bears after using the Bend will shout on them. It was hilarious marching back to the Inquisition camp with them trudging behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking bringing a small army of bears?" Cassandra yelled at him angrily.</p><p>"I thought it would be nice. Bear, stand on your hind legs." He gestured and the bear stood up. "Bear, sit." The Bear stand down on its rear. "Bear, roar." The Bear did as follows. "My shout can have animals listen to me, be it bears or dragons."</p><p>"You are bending their will?" Solas asks curiously. 'He walks mightier than he acts, I should be wary of him.'</p><p> </p><p>"That is actually the precise name of the shout. Bend Will. While I could have simply used the Animal Allegiance shout, Bend will ensures that they do not betray me even after a long while." </p><p>"Fascinating, and these 'shouts' are from your Homeland? Does everyone know how?" </p><p>"Not anymore. It is considered an Ancient Nord Art but the language of the dov is lost to time. Not to mention I was born with the Dragon Blood. Alina was as well, it gives me the ability to learn shouts without much effort through pronunciation but I must gain a vivid understanding of the words." </p><p>"You mention her often, I am sure she misses you."</p><p>"Definitely, before I arrived here I was on my death bed saying goodbye to her. She saved me from myself, I was not a good man before I met her. I still do not believe so. Let us move, the time for talking is long past." </p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p> </p><p>'Miraaakkk' The chilling voice of Hermaeus Mora awoke him in the dark, he peered outside of his tent. Varric The Dwarf was standing guard polishing his crossbow. It was a unique contraption unlike the ones he had seen being used by the overconfident Dawnguard. Regardless he walked out of the tent towards the forest, the trees were weak flimsy. Not to mention this worlds magic did not pull from Aetherius or Oblivion, simply whatever the Fade was. It was not an inconvenience to him as the mages of this place were impractical, studying magic and only magic rather than widen their capability to fight. He supposed it was because of whatever the Circle Of Magi was but that was a problem in itself. He traced a tree's bark seeing it was the only one that looked sturdy enough. He whispered unrelenting force watching as the tree fell over. He chopped firewood with a bound battleaxe as he did not have a regular axe.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p> </p><p>It was a little after midnight by the time he returned meaning time for his shift.</p><p>"Where did you go? We were searching for you?" Cassandra asked the moment he returned to camp.</p><p> </p><p>"I grabbed more wood for the fire. Return to bed." He muttered lowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Herald, you cannot simply wander off anymore. We need you to be safe-"</p><p>"To save the world. Got it. Anything else?"</p><p>"Do not dismiss me-"</p><p>"I care not. I will help you all and leave, you have my word. I care not for this place, I have been in this position before and was nearly forced into it. I left them and I could leave you all too if you continue pushing my buttons." He responded angrily.</p><p>"What do you mean you have been in this position before, thoughtful?" Varric questioned sitting around the fire. The dwarf was tired but not tired enough to not hear a story from the strange seemingly angry man.</p><p> </p><p>Miraak sighed before sitting down. "I was 28 years old, I had been a dragon priest for about 8 years by then. I had began studying words of power, everyone knew how to shout it simply took them longer. I learned rapidly, surpassing all my mentors. I discovered Akatosh father of all dragons had destined for me to be Dragonborn. I had not only taken it in stride but my ego was well... It was high-" Cassandra snorted. The thought 'It still is" certainly fit that reaction. "I was prideful, seeking any and all knowledge at whatever price even binding myself to a Daedra for eternity seemed worth it. I was a fool. My anger towards the Dragons tyranny blinded me, I was willing to destroy them and lead everyone. I was aided by two other dragon priests Dukaan, and Zahkriisos. I fought Vahlok, a loyalist to the Dragon Cult. I fought him after killing and absorbing 21 dragons, I was weak, I shouted the land apart creating an island now named Solstheim-"</p><p>"Hold on. You made an Island?" Varric cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Not on purpose though, the fight with Vahlok dragged on and I tried my hardest to get any advantage possible. Regardless I ended up binding myself to Hermaeus Mora on the brink of death, I was known to the rest of the world as Fin Gruth, in common tongue it is The Betrayer. I was trapped in his realm after what felt like eternity for Four Thousand years and then she came. The end." I stood up not wanting to continue.</p><p>"What did she do? Your wife?" Varric asked unsure if he should.</p><p>"She saved me from myself. That is all, go get some rest tommorow is a busy day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Fifth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crack of dawn signalled it was time for everyone to prepare to go. The morning fog beginning to settle in making it hard to see, Miraak settled for Clear Skies. </p><p> </p><p>"I still cannot believe you just speak and the sky parts for you." Cassandra shakes her head.</p><p>"The ancient elves had amazing magic, but we're not capable of shouting the weather to change." Solas comments in acknowledgement.</p><p>Miraak says nothing, instead whispering aura whisper. A few silhouettes of animals appearing, one person hiding in a tree, possibly a mage. </p><p>"Get down from the tree." He calls to the person.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you on-" Cassandra was cut off by a person dropping down. </p><p> </p><p>"Name and business." He states cooly pointing a blade at their neck. "And stop that shaking, you will hurt yourself." </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Kaden ser, I am one of Leliana's people. I work for the Inquisition." He muttered without a care for his life.</p><p>"Very well, you are free to leave." He took the blade from the man's neck. The man began running before Miraak threw a weapon killing the man.</p><p>"Why did you kill him?" Solas asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"He addressed her by name. That man had no loyalty to the Inquisition, not to mention his attire was not of an Inquisition meaning he was a spy. Every spy addresses her as Lady Nightingale, never as simply Leliana." He spoke sternly facing the corpse.</p><p>"I see." </p><p> </p><p>"Yol Toor Shul." He lit the body in flames, burning it before digging a hole. </p><p> </p><p>"Why bury a spy with such respect? Most people simply leave the body there."</p><p>"Spies sacrifice much for a small piece of Intel. The least they could do is be buried with any amount of respect as what they tried to do was commendable. But in the words of my wife do not bullshit the bullshitter." </p><p>"I would like to meet her one day." Varric spoke walking beside him.</p><p>"Perhaps when I figure out how to get home you may."</p><p>"Seems fair."</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot believe I sent him there." I cried banging my head on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Alina you cannot do this to yourself it was a mistake-" Serana cut in trying to calm me down.</p><p>"Serana you do not understand, I sent my husband that should have been dead to a world he does not know. I condemned him when he simply wanted to be at peace, I took that from him!" I screamed before calming down a bit. "I have to go there, I must make sure he is alright, that is the least I could do, by the nine I hope he forgives me."</p><p>"Knowing him he will always forgive you. That arrogant ass loves you too much to hold it over you for too long." </p><p>"You are right. We need to head to Thedas at once, I will prepare the Dragons." I wiped tears from my eyes.</p><p>"See! Much better already." Serana spoke handing me a cloth napkin.</p><p>"I hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Sixth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interactions between Miraak and Alina. Some Inquisition tidbits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You cannot save everyone, Dovahkiin." He sneers at me from the other side of the table.</p><p>"At least I saved you, Miraak. Come we have much to learn, places to go, people to see."</p><p>"I fail to see how such an empathetic person could let me live. I am a much bigger danger to everyone alive."</p><p>"Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll so you went on a villainous escapade to find another?" She quirks a grin at his unamused look. </p><p>"Ugh." His disgusted noise sounds much like Cassandra Pentaghast's. "Well, let us go then. I would rather not take any longer than necessary. The sooner we get stuff done the quicker I can plot my escape." He mutters seriously earning a wider grin from me.</p><p>"You will come to like me eventually, I will soften you up in no time!" </p><p>"Impossible."</p><p>"That is what you said about me defeating you, look at where you are now. Free and I did beat you." Alina shoots him a highly amused look earning a pitiful chuckle from the man.</p><p>"I have been wrong of much. Let us see who truly has the soul of the dov."</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>Miraak watched as she conversed with everyone asking what they needed, if everything was ok and so on. She didn't need so many people around her that only asked her for favors. It was naive and it was not like she was getting much out of it other than meager amounts of gold. He let out a sigh as she accepted another request. It was going to be a long week.</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>She pulled coins from her coin purse to pay for the trip back to Skyrim. Her thoughts drift back to home and her former life. She had been an avid gamer looking for real adventure, then the real Dragonborn propositioned Alina take her place, she was excited at first but then the world became much more dangerous. She had done all she could to make sure these villains have no chance to rise by ripping any possible powerful items from under their noses. She took Boethiah's armor from her hardly a fighter champion, she took the elder scrolls from the tower of mzark with the help of Septimus Signus long before it was necessary, leaving it with Paarthurnax for safe keeping at the Throat of the world. She had gone to the  Soul Cairn with Serana long before it was necessary already keeping that elder scroll with Paarthurnax as well. She knew where they were why wait for the quests to happen? She made sure she remembered all that she could before she loses herself to Tamriel. Before she became only the last Dragonborn and another title to history rather than forget herself. </p><p> </p><p>She could not.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>The bitter cold of Windhelm showed in her breathing.</p><p>"Cold Dovahkiin?" Miraak taunted grabbing the Skaal furs draping all of them around himself. She smiled at him as he looked at her confused. He had just taunted her why was she smiling?</p><p>"The big bad first Dragonborn looks like a cuddly grizzly bear right now." His face contorted into rage.</p><p>"By bormahu-"</p><p>"I need to ask you to stop. That shouting is making people nervous." A guard approached them unaware of Miraak's mouth opening to actually shout.</p><p>"We will stop the commotion, sir. Many apologies for my friend here, he seems to always be angry." The guard simply waved them off walking away. She turned to face Miraak. "No shouting at the guards, I saw you!"</p><p>"I was not. I was simply yawning." He played mock innocence as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p> </p><p>They hovered around the fire in Candlehearth hall, eagerly accepting any warmth the fire provided. "Windhelm sucks." She comments seeing Miraak find an opening to contradict her.</p><p>"Windhelm is my favorite place."</p><p>"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Because you hate it here." He smirks triumphantly as her face becomes annoyance personified. She shakes her head grabbing an ale off of the end table.</p><p>"I cannot believe Akatosh made someone as petulant as you Dovahkiin."  She comments before bringing the ale to her mouth.</p><p>"You will learn like I did. The hard way."</p><p>"Was that before or after Vahlok kicked your ass to Oblivion?"</p><p>"That was only after killing 21 dragons in a row and eating their souls for regeneration. Vahlok waited till the last moment to strike."</p><p>"His tomb says otherwise."</p><p>"His tomb is propaganda, no doubt it does." He argued fairly.</p><p>"Whatever you say." She makes no point to contradict him, he was after all the only one alive to recount the tale. "I killed him you know." They stay silent for a while admiring the licking flames of the Fireplace once more. "The inn is unfortunately full so we may have to share a room. I call the bed!" She bolted down the stairs with a Wuld Nah Kest before he could utter a word. </p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>She awoke with a shiver, feeling cool air pressing against her. She sighed looking at Miraak who had all the blankets including the one she had been using completely wrapped around him. She signed lifting herself up from the bed sneaking all the blankets from the heavy man. She went back to bed soon after.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>Miraak awoke with no blankets after he had taken hers not long ago. He got up off of the floor climbing into bed with the sly woman. He did not care that he had to share only that he could rest with some comfort.</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>Morning came soon, I felt a warm presence next to me. 'Miraak' shifted in his sleep, his head nuzzled in her hair. A small smile broke on her face as he embraced her from behind unknowingly. </p><p>"I did not know the First Dragonborn enjoyed cuddling. This was not in the Wikia." She comments feeling the man behind her stiffen and jump away from her. He stands up immediately not saying a word to reply. She wished she had a phone to take a picture but alas Tamriel was not ready for that. How unfortunate.</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p> </p><p>"So who is using you today? The barkeep? Does she want you to retrieve an ancestral spoon from the deepest reaches of Blackreach?" Miraak comments pulling his horse reins next to her.</p><p>"No, I returned that long ago." She replies with a grin earning an eyeroll. "Today I must see an old friend of mine."</p><p>"Ugh, I will never understand why you have so many." He replies annoyed. "All of them could turn on you in any moment."</p><p>"I know." Her reply is soft. "But I want to be at peace knowing I helped them when I could."</p><p>"You are far above them Dovahkiin." </p><p>"I am above no one, I am as different and unique as everyone else. I am above no task, I am above no station. I am simply a person, Miraak." Her reply earns a snort from the man.</p><p>"You could have them on their knees." </p><p>"I am not Alduin." Her reply is harsh. "Had I been a lesser person I could have left you to your fate in Apocrypha-"</p><p>"Then why didn't you? I never asked you to save me! You simply freed me because you could knowing how I was, I never asked for any of this damnit!" Miraak yells angrily rushing his horse forward in a gallop. She breaks off after him, Shadowmere swiftly following him at a steady pace. </p><p>"Miraak, stop." She called at him seeing the man look over to her.</p><p>"Why? Are you to mock me for not understanding this?"</p><p>"Miraak, please stop." She replied softly. The man's trots moved to normal pace. Alina had never said please to him ever.</p><p>"What is it?" He replies slowly turning to face her.</p><p>"I... I saved you because I believed you could be better, not to mention it would be nice to have someone like me. Our personalities are vastly different and we may not see eye to eye all the time but I respect you. Your banter with me is entertaining it is never droll and blind servitude, you are your own person. I have come to care for you much Miraak despite our differences, I am not good at these kinds of talks so can you forgive me for my harshness?" He stood still for a moment nearly forgetting to breath.</p><p>"I..." He paused for a moment shifting uncomfortably before returning to his proud stance. "That was the most words I have gotten out of you in a moment. Not to mention it was very cheesy, very well I suppose I can be persuaded to accept your apology." She grins at his stubbornness.</p><p>"What do you want? Gold, jewelry? An ancestral spoon perhaps?" This time he is smirking.</p><p>"Ah yes! My ancestral spoon is in Apocrypha, you wouldn't mind getting that for me." Her smile widens.</p><p>"Oh totally." She holds out a hand for him to grasp. "All is forgiven?" </p><p>"All is forgiven." he clasps her arm back.</p><p>"Good because I am exhausted from riding and I believe it is your fault my ass hurts from the saddle." His deep chuckle echoes through the forest.</p><p>"I know a spell to help with that." </p><p>"Oh?" She replies with faux innocence.</p><p>"But I wouldn't use it on you even with a hundred mile pole."</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't." She replies with a giggle.</p><p>While he may not have admitted it, that was the moment when he began noticing his growing attachment to her.</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>They found a small space by some trees to set camp. Alina grabbed her things heading to the nearby river to bathe. "I will return in a moment Miraak." She commented to the man who was quite obviously buried in 20 different animal furs and currently reading a book.</p><p>"Go on." He watched her saunter to the river with half lidded eyes taking in her form as she walked. Her hips flowing side to side as if they were following the currents of water. Her long red velvet hair obscured by the moonlight bristled and tussled against the wind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No." He told himself attempting to ignore his previous thoughts. She was too soft, she was too kind. It was completely unlike him who was cruel, arrogant and all in all seeking to conquer the world. It would be bad for his non-existent reputation. He looked back to the book he was reading, it was suddenly far more of a pitiful book.</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>"Must we really do this? This cave is very decrepit, trolls are everywhere and the smell is-"</p><p>"You complain more than a child." She replies with a whispered laugh as she lets another arrow loose killing a nearby troll. </p><p>"I am older than you so what does that make you?" He replies haughtily.</p><p>"More mature." His cockiness is replaced with a grin at her reply.</p><p>"I do so enjoy our banter." He retorts still grinning.</p><p>"I am happy you do. Come let us not keep my friend waiting." They reach an altar, a Wayshrine. He is in awe.</p><p>"Do you know what these are?" He asks as she lets out a giggle.</p><p>"Yes a Wayshrine. Come let's go." She grabs his hand gently pulling him to the Chantry of Auriel, he sees a Snow Elf in armor casually drinking tea. He had no idea if any were still alive, well they were but they are not as they used to be having devolved with the ages. He is genuinely surprised.</p><p>"Gelebor! It's so good to see you, how have you been?" She asks as the other man eagerly approaches her. Miraak feels an agitated tug as he watches their display. The two give hugs and exchange pleasantries while he sits on the floor not bothering to introduce himself. </p><p>"So you have found an Atmoran?" The Snow Elf named Gelebor asks drawing Miraak's attention.</p><p>"What of it?" Miraak comments dryly earning a frown from the other man. He smirks after that.</p><p>"A rather rude one too." Miraak's cocky grin grows. "But alas that is not why I have called you here. Since Vyrthur's death I have been hearing faint whispers from the shrine of another who may replace him. Another of the Dragonblood. Is it you?" He asks Alina as she shakes her head. </p><p>"No. Perhaps it is Miraak over there, he is also Dragonborn and the very first one at that. Not to mention he was a priest for a time." His eyes widen as he takes in the news.</p><p> </p><p>"So... How did he live this long? Atmorans lived general human lifespans, Alina. I doubt Auriel would take in one who has cheated death with a Daedra, that is why Vyrthur was left alone. Because of Vampirism!" He replies miffed at the possibility.</p><p>"Perhaps he was replaced not because of Vampirism but because of how he received it. Vyrthur told me Auriel had betrayed him and kept quiet after he had become a vampire. If one of the Betrayed entered the Chantry not as a Falmer but a Snow Elf Vampire that could have been how he was turned. When Vampire's are recently turned the thirst is unbearable and you must drink immediately." Alina comments earning a thoughtful look from Gelebor.</p><p>"Auriel wants me to take whoever this Vyrthur is' place?" Miraak asks standing from his former position. "I will not go back to priesthood, especially not for Akatosh." </p><p>"Why not? You will gain his ear? Grant blessings in his name. You could become more powerful than you-"</p><p>"Enough. Please Gelebor if Miraak does not wish for that position do not pressure him. Maybe he will reconsider with time later if he so chooses but do not force him." She pauses looking at Miraak. "Or try to anyway, that man is a tough bastard." She earns a chuckle from Miraak at that. "To accept something he does not want." Gelebor sighs turning from her.</p><p>"Very well." Is all Gelebor let's out. Miraak begins heading to the door with Alina in suit.</p><p>"Farewell Gelebor!" Alina let's out as the other man waves them off.</p><p> </p><p>Once they are back in Darkfall cave Miraak let's out a small breath. "You did not have to defend me. I am more than capable of such."</p><p>"Oh I know you are, I simply didn't want two of my favorite people getting into a fight in a sacred church." Alina laughs lightly as he slowly joins her.</p><p>"Becoming a priest again is something i do not want. I coveted knowledge and took it wherever I could, while i<br/>may have taken the offer in my youth it would not be wise now." </p><p>"I am surprised. You ready have grown since you started traveling with me. I knew you would soften up!" Alina gives him a hug much to his surprise. He reluctantly hugs back slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps it is you who is making me this soft. I do not know if you have cast a calm spell on me or if my anger towards the world truly is lessening." He replies stroking her hair.</p><p>"Miraak." He looks down at her face, She begins taking his mask off and slowly begins pressing her mouth against his own.</p><p>He was in love with her. That was what was softening him up. He was okay with that.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"Herald, are you awake yet? We must go." Cassandra calls from outside the tent. He quickly wipes away his tears placing his Dragonpriest mask back on to hide himself from the world until he sees her again.</p><p> </p><p>Soon.</p><p>--<br/>--</p><p>"You have been silent, Herald." Cassandra comments from behind his horse on her own.</p><p>"It was a troubling morning, i-" He hears a familiar roar alert the party. "Hold your weapons."</p><p>"It could be a danger Herald!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold them!" He sees Six familiar dragons holding four familiar people. "It's my wife, you may put your weapons away." </p><p>"Your wife tames dragons? Shit. I may need to borrow her for a story-"</p><p>"Absolutely not." He and Cassandra mutter at the same time.</p><p>"Fine, fine I get it." Solas stays silent watching as they all land. Alina is wearing her flamboyant Daedric Armor, the red and black helm was menacing. She got off of Paarthurnax running to Miraak she threw her helmet to the ground kissing him almost immediately before embracing him tightly.</p><p>"Alina! How did you know where I was?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have so much to tell you and so little time- oh shit." Her gaze turns to his left hand. "You are the in- Herald of Andraste. I had not meant for that to happen either." </p><p>"What do you mean 'You had not meant for that to happen'? Are you working for this Elder One?" Cassandra asks drawing her sword.</p><p>"What? No! I... How do I explain this without sounding crazy?"</p><p>"Explain quickly." </p><p>"Why are they interrogating you, Alina?" Valerica and Serana approach their eyes glowing. Gelebor simply looked around whistling.</p><p> </p><p>"I have so so much to explain, it is best we do this at Haven." </p><p>"Very well, I have got my eyes on you." Cassandra sheathes her weapon.</p><p>"I have so many questions." Solas asks approaching her cautiously. </p><p>"Kos kein." She speaks to Miraak. "Fin fahliil los aan grohiik ahst ahtiid."</p><p>"Is that the same language our Herald uses for his shouts?" Varric asks.</p><p>"Yes." Miraak replies quickly turning back to Alina. "What do you mean?" This draws the group's attention.</p><p>"Rok los ni ol suleykaar ol rok ont lost." She comments keeping her eyes straight forward.</p><p>"I see. We may speak more later, Dii sil." He comments earning a blush from the woman.</p><p>"What does Dii sil mean?" Cassandra is surprisingly the one to ask.</p><p>"My soul, it is a term of endearment." Miraak replies as Alina keeps her head facing away from the group.</p><p>"How did you two meet?" Cassandra asks the currently blushing woman.</p><p>"We met when he was trying to enslave an island and kill me. It was a fun experience." Alina comments earning shocked gasps from the group.</p><p>"If you want to be fair Dii sil I was trapped in Apocrypha for four thousand years, if I had to kill you to escape at the time I was willing to do so."</p><p>"Oh I know you were, it was a good fight, we fought for days. Regardless I freed him from Apocrypha rather than kill him as the being that had trapped him there was going to force me to serve him after. All in all it was an overall pleasant experience, the battle was exciting, the villain had good plot and so on."</p><p>"Wait. Why would the Herald enslave an island? What and how would he do that if he was in a completely different area?" Solas asks confused. "Blood Magic?"</p><p>"No, he had a whole cult ready to serve his every whim without mind control. He used specially enchanted stones that people normally prayed at and swapped one blessing for the other. Had a whole mantra going too it was edgy as hell."</p><p>"I have no idea what that last part is about but Herald... Why?" Cassandra asked.</p><p>"I needed people to build my home, I had a whole temple already nearly finished." Miraak comments earning a snort from Alina as if it was not the whole truth before speaking.</p><p>"Yeah, it took him a while to see that is not how things are done. I took him on adventures and showed him the people of- Do they know of Skyrim?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly. All they know is that I can shout, what we just told them and that I am from Atmora. They also know we are married, and that you are also of the Dragonblood." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well regardless I showed him the people of the province and he softened up. Mostly to me but he realized the error of his ways. He is definitely a different person compared to before."</p><p>"I feel flattered and slightly offended." Miraak mutters earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Alina.</p><p>"That is... Definitely not the backstory I expected. But another question, how do you ride the dragons?" Cassandra asks nervously.</p><p>"Oh they are not tame." Alina comments facing the six flying dragons. "They are my Allies, I do not control them. I guess you could say I am considered a Leader, Paarthurnax the white dragon is my General as he keeps the rabble in line." Odahviing roars in protest from above lighting a group of trees on fire. "Seriously man?" Alina sighs facing the flaming trees. "Fo Krah Diin!" She shouts, the noise echoing through the woods. She faces the laughing dragon with her middle finger pointed at him. "Fuck you!" </p><p>"Ni Kogaan." The dragon replies still laughing. </p><p>"I swear Miraak if you and Winged Snow bastard up there did get along you could easily be mistaken for siblings." </p><p>"Psh. That beast and I will never get along. He was the one who brought Vahlok to me." </p><p>"Seriously? Well that's news." </p><p>"Isn't Vahlok that dragon priest we fought in the tomb?" Serana asks drawing the group's attention.</p><p>"Ah yes, he was taunting you the whole time if I recall." Valerica laughs dryly.</p><p>"Ugh." </p><p>"I hear a story coming." Varric mutters readily.</p><p>"When Miraak was considered a Traitor by fellow dragon priests he separated an island as you may know. That was after absorbing the essence of 21 dragons he had felled. Vahlok was a dragon priest he fought right before he was imprisoned for four thousand years. Vahlok was undead when I fought them as were the men guarding him. The Nords have a curse upon them that leaves them in that state. Regardless the whole time we fought he would mutter random insults like "'Dinok fen meyz no hi', or 'Qoth gahrot los dinok'. Most of it was him telling me to die or that stealing from tombs was wrong. By his burial wall it did say he was a benevolent and just ruler which is surprising for a Dragon Priest."</p><p>"Interesting, sounds like a story that is ultimately not my type." Varric says slightly disappointed.</p><p>"Oh trust me, I have hundreds of entertaining stories I can tell after we head back to Haven." </p><p>Miraak begins to realize where she is going with this. "Do not tell me you are going to tell them about-"</p><p>"Yes, yes I am." Surprisingly quiet Gelebor bursts out laughing.</p><p>"I was there for that one you know. The looks on all their faces when they realized was mortifying- for them at least."</p><p>"Only if you were twelve." Miraak's eyes crinkle with amusement much to the Inquisition Squad's confusion.</p><p>"Oh, I have been twelve five hundred and eighty three times." Gelebor replies earning laughs from Serana, Valerica and Alina.</p><p>"Oh hush old man." Miraak retorts.</p><p>"Old? I am barely middle aged!" Gelebor laughs haughtily.</p><p>"Oh dear." Alina facepalms at the two grown ancient men.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Seventh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anger, anger and more anger. Calling people out on their lies and revealing truth of how he got here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haven was cold but nowhere near Miraak's favorite city of Windhelm. I smiled as I saw the small bustling town at it's working peak. But not before handcuffs were placed on my hands.</p><p>"What are you doing Seeker?" Miraak asked lowly.</p><p>"She may be in connection to this Elder One. We must see what she knows-"</p><p>"Cassandra's guilty pleasure is Swords and Shields." Alina blurts out rapidly, a growing frown appearing on Cassandra's face. </p><p>"What are you talking abou-" </p><p> </p><p>"Commander Cullen had a crush on an Amell at Kinloch hold! Solas hates tea rather Dread-" She pauses for a moment earning the elves blatant furrowed brow, that of which she smiles at. "Fully."</p><p>"Why are you speaking all this nonsense?" Cassandra bursts out angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I know what is going to happen next. If you all lock me away I cannot help, not locked away at least. i have met you all in another world I..."</p><p> </p><p>"Do not tell me this is from another one of your games and stories Alina?" Miraak asks realization dawning.</p><p>"Yes... This is all a story in my Homeland. It is called Dragon Age... I will tell you all that I know but please do not lock me up or I will only help my husband from the cells, I brought dragons, I brought a few people who would have been willing to help." Cassandra looks around seeing the town was still running as usual.</p><p>"Very well." She sighs unclasping the cuffs.</p><p>"I am happy to be of service."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you mean another one of your stories, herald?" Varric asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Alina has traveled worlds. It is uncertain to say how but she was brought to Tamriel by wish. Her homeworld is where my story was created, as well as all of yours I am assuming. She has told me of this world once before but not enough for me to know what was to happen." Miraak pressed a hand to his forehead ok frustration. "Let us all speak in the War Room. There is much to be said and done." They trudged to the Chantry, the group looked completely out of place. The door closed behind them and suddenly everyone was cramped into the tiny room.</p><p>"Who are all these people Cassandra?" Leliana asks cutting the silence.</p><p>"My wife, Serana, Valerica, and Fahliil." Miraak mutters.</p><p>"My name is Gelebor, traitor!" Gelebor speaks with gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Ignore those two. They bicker too often. My name is Alina, I am this prickly bastards wife." Commander Cullen smiles and nods at the fond nickname. "I traveled far to get here and it was not easy." She sighs placing both hands on the table. "Regardless we are all here to help, I have foresight on what is going on so I may prepare you for the worst."</p><p>"How do you get this 'Foresight?'" Leliana takes a seat on a chair staring at her with narrowed piercing eyes.</p><p>"In my world, my homeworld anyway this is all considered a multiple choice game. The Herald of Andraste could have been many people, a member of the Dalish clan Lavellan, a member of noble house Trevelyan, a member of house Cadash, and lastly an Adaar Tal-Vashoth from the Valo-kas mercenary band."</p><p> </p><p>"That is... A lot of people who were present at the conclave. But none of them are the Herald unless he goes by a different name?" Leliana's gaze turns sharper.</p><p>"When i... How do I explain this... Miraak was on his deathbed, he is already 4088 in normal time. He had already died but his soul had not yet traveled to Sovngarde. When a Dragonborn dies it is not so swift, there is a ritual that re-" Serana cuts her off with a snort. "Do you have something to add Serana?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Alina and I were performing the Sacred ritual, it involved runes, soul gems and all the sorts. It had to be spoken in Dragon tongue otherwise he would not have made it, only sacred priests of either Akatosh or Auriel who are both one in the same know the chant. Gelebor hadn't remembered it so we searched in the Forgotten Vale-"</p><p> </p><p>"The Veil? You looked into the fade? So you are responsible-" Cassandra gets up angrily pointing her sword at the two unflinching women.</p><p>"Not that kind of Veil, the one I am talking about is a place in the physical world not the one accessible in dreams or places where the version of the veil you are talking about is weak. As I was saying before I got a sword pointed at me was that we scoured remnants of the Snow elves looking for the ancient verses as the priests of Akatosh had barely done it right. Their verse was incomplete and in common tongue." Alina crossed her arms worried of their reaction."I chanted the verse and suddenly he was warped out of there. I could still feel him though as we were connected after the chant, we had gotten the wrong verse. I had essentially cheated him out of the death he wanted by mistake."</p><p> </p><p>"That is why Sovngarde no longer sings to me!" Miraak yells angrily.</p><p>"I know and I am sorry Unslaad Krosis Dii sil! I had not meant to do that to you and know how much you wanted to go out peacefully!" She pleas but all her words only spur more anger out of him. He had wanted a calm death and all of this had seemed to be her fault. He needed time alone. He turns away from everyone leaving the woman behind him as he leaves the room silently not uttering a single word. She had fucked up royally.</p><p>"He will forgive you Alina just give him time." Serana pats her on the back.</p><p>"No... He will not. Every nord longs for the afterlife after working hard and profiting off of it. I fucked up badly Serana and I do not believe he will forgive me for a long time if he does." Alina sobbed hugging her best friend.</p><p>"Well shit and I thought my life was bad." Varric whistled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you mess up the chant?" Solas asked slowly. "What is the Nordic- afterlife?"</p><p>"I... I may be fluent in the speech of Dragons but I am still learning to read it. Their writing is complex and while I may have their blood I cannot write it or read it that great. Paarthurnax tried teaching me as much as he could but ultimately I was still trash at it. Odahviing and Durnehviir have no patience and the serpentine trio mock me every chance they get. The Nordic afterlife is Sovngarde, basically if you die well in battle then you go there and revel in stories with alcohol."</p><p>"I see..." Solas mutters thoughtfully.</p><p>"If what you say is true then you really are here to help us regardless of the situation with the Herald." Cassandra murmurs putting her sword away.</p><p>"Yes I am. I owe a great debt to him, not to mention he is my husband. Till death do us part I swore to him in marriage. I came here willingly for both you all and him, not to forget this is not my first saving the whole world type of rodeo. I am much stronger than my husband and while he may be an asshole he will grow on you and learn much if you are willing to instruct him."</p><p>"I see. Well then we have much paperwork to write out so that you all may work for the inquisition." Commander Cullen cuts in. </p><p>"Very well."</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
--</p><p> </p><p>The house was in a state of destruction when she arrived, Miraak nowhere to be seen. She felt a tear slip down her face. "It is cold, you should not be outside in this weather Da'len." Solas speaks ushering her to his cabin.</p><p>"I am completely resistant to cold, Solas. I am no Da'len, I am over 200 years old." She replies taking in the warmth of his fireplace.</p><p>"The ancient elves-"</p><p>"Fen'harel please do not inform me. I already know." Alina comments playing with the fire.</p><p>"So you do know of us from your tales I presume?" Solas' voice becomes thick with curiosity and idle malice.</p><p>"I have no care for your goals Solas it is rather a childlike solution. Their has to be other ways to do things you do not have to bring it down with a chaotic bang." Alina replies with an uncaring tone.</p><p> </p><p>"If you knew the whole story it would have no other way." Solas replies quickly.</p><p>"I know most of the story. That the gods were not gods, that the world was full of magic, that the elves lived forever... That the Vallaslin the Dalish have were Slave Markings. How fickle they were no? Changing constantly for the worst and then seeking a place that was not their own-"</p><p>"You would not know unless you were there how powerful they were-"</p><p>"Then why would you do all of this when you are at your weakest? Why not wait for yourself to gain more power rather than allow all the Innocents to be caught in the crossfire. Oh wait! Is the mortality too much to bare da'fen?" She taunts back as his face takes an angry sneer.</p><p>"How dare you! You would rather taunt rather than ask-"</p><p>"Because I call you out on your bullshit it is a problem? Every story has three sides your side their side and whatever actually fucking happened."</p><p> </p><p>"I did not bring you here to argue with you." He sighs distastefully.</p><p> </p><p>"What then?" She runs her hands together taking in the warmth.</p><p>"If you know much of this world already perhaps we may work on a partnership. I need the Eluvian passphrase-"</p><p>"I would only give you that if you take back the anchor without taking my husband's arm with it."</p><p>"For that I would need my foci back." He replies slightly intrigued. "Do not lie to me about the Passphrase."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Felassan I believe refused to give it to you and you had him killed. I know you regret it which was why I was making an exchange that would be more to our benefit rather than only your own."</p><p>"Very well. As long as I get the foci and anchor back I can proceed with my work. Be warned I do not take kindly to traitors-"</p><p>"Yes ha'hren. Whatever you say ha'hren. It's your call ha'hren." She teases earning an agitated flush from the man. She pats him on the back before exiting the cabin. </p><p> </p><p>She stares at the ruins of the cabin they shared again. Miraak was mad and he had every right to be. She would find a way to make things right starting with his left arm.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>
--</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his ale in the tavern sternly. It was just as putrid as it was when he tried it the first time he arrived here. He sighed thinking of Alina. She had come to correct her mistakes, it was a total accident. While he may not have Sovngarde now he may yet hear the call in his older years once more. As long as he was not bound to Hermaeus Mora he would be content with living again. He exited the cabin to see her leaving Solas' cabin staring at the charred ruins of his Cabin. 'Why was she with Solas?' He pondered. The Elf was shady, always redirecting any knowledge he had to this 'Fade'. It was not that he did not trust Alina to be faithful it was that he did not trust other men with her. He had seen many Nordic men attempt to bed the 'Dragonborn legend' in front of him. After a glare and shout or two they would never bother her again. He tipped the bottle over and began walking over to the woman he cherished. He would start with an apology.</p><p> </p><p>He did not wait for her for so long to argue with her. There was much to be said other than words of anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys!</p><p>It's Odalys and i have some bad news unfortunately that may affect the updating of Halam'shivanas, Allegiance Guide, and Fall From Glory. Most of my writing was done in my spare time on my phone, my desktop when it was working was also a place on occasion where I would write and sometimes even read fanfiction. The company that makes my phone (Motorola) put out a CQATest on my phone that caused it to pretty much go insane. I had to factory reset it ultimately as it would not let me do pretty much anything, no cell service or it wouldn't let me type. Sometimes I would attempt to type anything and it would simply die, it wouldn't even charge. I am sorry to say this will put a delay on my writing by maybe a week or two as i have to rewrite much of what I already had written, but fear not. I have much more free time now with Covid-19 lurking about so writing will get done. If you would like to reach me personally my Instagram account name is o_d_a_l_y_s_</p><p> </p><p>Dareth Shiral,</p><p>Odalys</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>